Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Display apparatuses are devices that are used to provide a user with visual information, such as an image, text, or a combination thereof. Such display apparatuses are manufactured in various types for accomplishing these tasks.
One form of display, an organic light emitting display apparatus, is a self-emitting display apparatus that electrically excites an organic compound to emit light. Such organic light emitting display apparatuses have beneficial properties, such as energy savings since they are driven with a low voltage, and space savings since they can be made thin. Additional beneficial qualities of organic light emitting displays include a broad viewing angle and a fast response time. As such, this type of display is attracting attention as a next-generation display for solving drawbacks of liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses.
Currently, organic light emitting displays are being widely adopted for electronic devices that are ubiquitous in daily life, including mobile communication terminals, such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, monitors, televisions (TVs), etc. As the demand for electronic devices increases, the necessity for organic light emitting display apparatuses which flexibly respond to the use environments of users is increasing.
A user views an organic light emitting display apparatus at various viewing angles, and due to a change in a viewing angle, a white color shift phenomenon occurs in the organic light emitting display apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.